Great Crab
Great Crabs are enemies in Dark Souls III. Description Gigantic crustaceans that usually inhabit murky environments where mobility is severely compromised. Some Great Crabs have a very extensive aggro range and may start chasing the player from very long distances. It's not uncommon to find their offspring in areas where they are encountered. Giant Crabs fight by slamming either of their pincers continuously onto the ground or by shooting a stream of a viscous liquid from their mouths, reducing the player's mobility. As expected from a creature of these characteristics, they have a dangerous grab where they will grasp the player with their bigger pincer and attack them furiously, dealing heavy damage. This attack is telegraphed by the sudden appearance of foamy bubbles drooling out from their mouths. The first two crabs, encountered in the Road of Sacrifices' marshlands, have a particular ability not seen in their more advanced brethren: they can suddenly disengage from battle and burrow themselves into the ground, appearing moments later in a distant location with all their health restored back. Locations Road of Sacrifices *Two are found in the swamp near the Crucifixion Woods. They will attack the player if they venture too far into the waters or if they start killing their offspring. Farron Keep *A lone crab guards the Crown of Dusk in a distant area located left of the main gate and the Keep Ruins bonfire. This area consists of poisonous deep water, where mobility is compromised. Smouldering Lake *Seven crabs are found in two of the most distant areas of the lake, guarding a Chaos Gem. Painted World of Ariandel (Ashes of Ariandel) *Three Great Crabs can be found near the Depths of the Painting bonfire, immediately before the path leading to the Snap Freeze sorcery. Initially, only one of these crabs will appear, the other two will appear as the player remains in the area. These crabs are unique in that they are capable of inflicting the frostbite status. Strategy Menacing looking and not without a reason, Great Crabs can prove to be formidable foes even in the late game. They have an insane aggro range and will most likely rush at the player from very far distances, however, the crabs in the Road of Sacrifices swamp do not usually follow the player if they retreat onto dry land. Defeating the one near the keep in the Road of Sacrifices will grant the player the Great Swamp Ring, which greatly enhances pyromancies. This may not be an easy task in the early game, though, as there will be major difference between the damage the player can output, compared to the damage they deal when they are first encountered, which usually ends up with the crab burrowing into the ground in the middle of the fight, only to appear moments later in a distant area with its health completely restored. For this reason, it's recommended to come back to fight them once the player is stronger and has procured better weaponry. Ranged-attacking characters, like sorcerers and pyromancers, may have a better chance of defeating them the first time around, as Great Crabs can usually be lured into getting stuck among the trees, where the player may attack them at will. Their attacks mainly consist in walking toward the player in a sideways manner whilst slamming one of their pincers repeatedly until they catch on. Moving in front of them will make them switch to the rest of their attacks. They will frequently shoot a stream of viscous liquid. If hit, the player will have their mobility reduced for a short period of time. This attack is very easy to evade, however, and the creature will be open to attack afterward. If they have sustained enough punishment and their poise is broken, they will stagger and be open for a critical attack. Additionally, their attacks can be parried. They may also suddenly rise both of their pincers and erect their bodies altogether, followed by slamming themselves onto the ground with great force. This attack is amply telegraphed and is easily avoidable by rolling away. Furthermore, the crab will be open for a critical attack while it is building up this move. Approach the monster at this moment and attack it, triggering the critical and dealing extreme damage to it. Their grab may result in an instant death if not careful. This attack is telegraphed with the creature suddenly drooling foamy bubbles from its mouth while slowly building up with its larger pincer. The player should prioritize in rolling away as soon as they detect this move. If the player befriended the giant archer in the Undead Settlement, he will aid in killing the Giant Crab in the Farron Keep, which guards the Crown of Dusk among other items. If the player wants to fight those encountered in the Smouldering Lake, it's recommended to make a detour through the Demon Ruins first and turn off the ballista. A series of ledges can be found near it, which the player can drop onto to head back to the lake and near from where the Great Crabs are. Drops Road of Sacrifices = 100px | Guaranteed | res1 = crab near the keep }} |-|Farron Keep = Large Titanite Shard | Large Titanite Shard (DSIII).png 100px | |Lingering Dragoncrest Ring (Dark Souls III) Lingering Dragoncrest Ring | Lingering Dragoncrest Ring (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed }} |-|Smouldering Lake = Titanite Shard | Titanite Shard (DSIII).png 100px | Guaranteed |Large Titanite Shard (Dark Souls III) Large Titanite Shard | Large Titanite Shard (DSIII).png 100px | }} |-|Painted World of Ariandel = 100px | }} Notes *Affected by Alluring Skulls. *Immune to Rapport. *Immune to Bleed *The one in the Farron Keep is immune to Poison. *Weak against Lightning, Magic, and Frost.